The Birthday Party
by Kitsuni
Summary: (YAOI-- Ken/Takeru/Daisuke triangle) Ken has feelings for Daisuke, but can Takeru keep his jealousy at bay?


****

The Birthday Party

~*~*~

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em. They all belong to Japanese people at Toei. Please don't sue me, because if you do, all you'll get is a bowl of cereal.

****

Author's Note: -.- I wanted to do a straight 'fic for once, but I really couldn't come up with a plot for one, so I decided just to go along with a yaoi one for the meantime. This is a _Daiken_, not a Kensuke. But it still has Daisuke x Ken shtuff in it anyways, so why should you care. ^_^ There are also some (more like many ) hints of Kenkeru, so be warned.

And I promise, I'll update this story! If you have read my Taito ones, you'd know me as a person who doesn't continue her stories too much. But please R/R! I need to know that people are reading this! Mmkay?

****

~*~*~

"Damnit, Daisuke, it's _my_ turn!"

"Nuh uh! It's MINE!"

"Stupid bastard! OW! That's my foot! Get off!"

"Not unless you get off first, asshole! AHH! MY HAIR! STOP PULLING MY HAIR! OOOOWWW!"

Takeru and Daisuke were fighting (as usual) over who would play the Tekken II game at the arcade at Ken's birthday party. That's how they have been the whole time: quarreling and arguing like some old couple. It really began to annoy the other Digidestined, but only one person really seemed cheesed off by their immature actions: Ken. He felt a bit.. well.. _jealous_, par sé. But the purple-haired boy knew what it was, but was in complete denial about it. Perhaps he was stubborn.. or maybe it was a bit more.

But Ken wasn't worried about that at the moment, he was more concerned about Takeru and Daisuke. He feared that the two would rip each other apart before he would light the candles on his cake. He went over to the two at the Tekken machine, and leaned casually on it.

Takeru and Daisuke stopped fighting as they stared surprisingly at Ken, and immediately stood up, coughing and staring at the corners of their eyes. Ken blinked and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's up, guys?" Ken asked bluntly. The two boys just exchanged looks to each other, trying to see who speaks first. However, they both started blurting out excuses, pointing to each other and accusing eachother of probably the stupidest thing in the world. Ken sweatdropped and held his hands calmly before him, trying to shut Daisuke and Takeru up.

"Guys, guys, guys.." he said in a soft voice, "Just calm down and come on over with me to the others, we're about to light the cadles and eat cake."

Takeru and Daisuke simply nodded, and followed Ken to the party room. All the other Digidestined were there, seated and waiting patiently. Their eyes shifted to the three that just entered the room, and they sat down.

~*~*~

The party resumed as usual. Everyone ate their cake, and Daisuke and Takeru didn't say a peep to each other. Ken couldn't help but watch the two eat in silence, which caused him to smile a little, and blush also. _Why am I staring at them like this? Do I.. LIKE Daisuke and Takeru? Nono.. probably only Daisuke.. DAMNIT! _Ken slammed his hand down on the table loudly, causing everyone to jump and stare at him. Ken turned a red color and slumped down in his seat in embarassment. This was much to Daisuke's amusement, and the goggleboy broke into a fit of giggles and asked, "What's wrong, Ken?"

Ken stared at Daisuke. _God, he looks so cute.._ He blinked, and shook his head, smiling warmly. "Nothing Daisuke.. I'm fine."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow and shrugged, shoveling a forkful of cake in his mouth. Takeru stuck out his tongue to Daisuke, and turned to Ken, who looked like he was staring at Daisuke dreamily. This made Takeru feel uncomfortable, and he reached out to clamp his hand on Ken's shoulder, and shook him. Ken snapped back into reality, and looked at Takeru, who was smiling at him.

"Ken, I know something is wrong, you can't hide it," the blonde told him. Ken knew that when you got Takeru suspicious, he would always get to the bottom of figuring out what was going on, no matter what. Ken sighed, and peered at his empty plate. Takeru blinked and shook him harder, "You can tell me if something's wrong. You know that."

Ken placed a hand on Takeru's, which was grabbing his shoulder too tight. "I know that, Takeru, but I assure you that nothing is wrong with me." But Ken could not escape the other digidestine's curious gaze, and giving a long sigh, gave into his temptation.

"Persistant bastard.." Ken muttered to himself, and looked at Takeru. "Yes, yes, there is something wrong, but I can't exactly tell you about it now, not when he's here.." he shifted his velvet eyes to Daisuke, who was devouring his ice cream. Takeru smirked a bit, and nodded to Ken, "I see. Well, after the party, you can come over to my place for a while and we'll talk about it, okay?"

Ken nodded, and rubbed Takeru's hand, which he didn't let go yet. "Thanks, Takeru. I'd be lost without you." Takeru smiled and withdrew his hand from Ken's shoulder and nodded reassuringly, "That's what friends are for, Ken. And don't you forget that."

Ken nodded, and sighed heavily. He looked at Daisuke, who was still eating like a monster, and licked his lips. "I love you, Daisuke.." he whispered so softly that it was barely audible, and Ken resumed to eat some ice cream.

~*~*~

After everyone (including Daisuke) left, only Ken and Takeru remained. The two just kind of sat in the party room in a very awkward silence, until Takeru broke it.

"I have a question Ken, and don't take it offensively, I'm just.. curious."

Ken shifted his eyes to him, and shrugged casually. "Ask away."

Takeru didn't really feel comfortable asking this question, which caused him to shift in his seat a bit. Ken was still staring at him, and Takeru fumbled around with his thumbs. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the Ichijouji parents.

"Are you ready, son?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked Ken. He nodded slightly, and rose up from his chair. "Yeah. Mom, can I stay at Takeru's for a while? I'll be home before nine." Mrs. Ichijouji thought about this, and eventually smiled. "Sure honey, but let's hurry, I've got a doctor's appointment in ten minuets."

So Ken and Takeru shuffled inside the car, and sat in silence the whole way there. Ken could have sworn, however, that Takeru kept on sneaking looks at Ken the whole way to his house, which made him feel a bit disturbed.

They finally reached the Takaishi household, and they were still in silence, even when they got inside. Miss Takaishi greeted Takeru with a kiss, which he felt embarrased by. They continued to his room, where Takeru immediately began to ask Ken questions.

"So Ken, what's up?" Takeru asked, closing the door behind him. Ken flopped down on the bed beside him and closed his eyes, sighing peacefully.

"It's weird, Takeru," Ken explained to him. The blonde raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Weird? What's weird?"

Ken didn't know how he was going to explain his.. well.. _crush_ on Daisuke. He knew that Takeru was a very understanding guy, but he was worried that he would never talked to Ken again after he would tell him about it. He thought that Takeru would think of him as a "queer" or a "weirdo" or, even worse, a "fag". He exhaled loudly, and bit his lower lip, trying to think of the best way to tell his friend. He rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling.

Takeru furrowed his brows, beginning to grow a bit impatient. He cleared his throat and nodded to Ken, urging him to go on. "Well...?"

Ken, his mind blank and his mouth dry, finally spoke.

"I like Daisuke."

Those words didn't quite register to Takeru at first, obviously because he sat there with his mouth dropped and his eyes blank. Ken felt tears welling in his eyes and spoke again, in a much clearer and louder voice, "I like Daisuke. Happy? I bet you think I'm a freak now, don't you?"

Takeru snapped out of his spaced-out phase, and shook his head, laughing a little. "Nonono, Ken, I don't think you're a freak," he told the purple-haired boy. Ken smiled and sighed in relief, and turned his body to his side so he could face Takeru better. "Then why'd you act so surprised before..?"

Takeru pursed his lips together, looking off to the side, and said, "Errr.. no reason Ken.. I just.. ah.. I don't know. I just thought it was something totally different, that's all."

Ken was now the ultimately curious one, and he scooted off the bed and sat on it's side. "What did you think I was gong to say, Takeru? That I liked Hikari or something?" He laughed, thinking about how Takeru could think he liked Hikari. _What a silly thought, you cute boy, you._

Takeru, however, did not laugh. Instead, he was extremely disappointed, and he looked down at the floor. Ken stopped giggling when he noticed how depressed Takeru looked, and he leaned over to place a hand on Takeru's hand in comfort. "What's wrong, Takeru?" Ken asked, very concerned in his partner's changed mood. Takeru looked at Ken and sighed , sad knowing that he will never have Ken to hold.

"N-nothing's wrong, Ken.." he said in a shaky voice, trying to fight tears. "I just.. just.. nevermind." Ken didn't like to pressure people into doing something they didn't like to do, so he retreated his hand and nodded in an understanding manner. "If you don't want to tell me, I'll back off, okay?" Takeru nodded, and smiled at his friend for being so understanding of his feelings.

"Thanks, Ken. I really needed that," Takeru told Ken. Ken simply smiled and rose up from his sitting position, and Takeru shortly followed. "Want to go watched some television?" He offered, and the other nodded.

"Sure, Ken. Lets."

~*~*~

Oooh, the suspense. *sarcastic* I'm sure you're all dying to know what's going to happen next, huh? Yeah _ Pleeeeeeeeeeease review the story! It would just make my day!

Next Chapter: Ken finally tells you-know-who and.. well.. that would be giving away too much ^_^; Read and find ooout!


End file.
